


The Devil's Seed

by SamaraKurtofsky



Category: Glee
Genre: Apocalypse, Horror, Kurtofsky10years, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism, Monsters, Murder, Other, Violence, attempted rape (Burt to Kurt), based on s2, mention of ritual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraKurtofsky/pseuds/SamaraKurtofsky
Summary: Written for day 2 of the Kurtofsky week.In an apocalyctic world full of death and blood, Kurt and Dave find comfort in each other's love. Something is watching them in the dark, ready to ask what they are willing to do for a glimpse of happiness.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	The Devil's Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Hell is empty and all the devils are here - William Shakespeare
> 
> Please read the tags and the warnings before starting the story. This fic contains triggering scenes of violence, gore, an attemped rape, and a non-graphic sex scene that involves an evil creature in the form of a goat. Be safe, and I hope you'll enjoy, if you decide to give it a try.

It all started the day the sky turned black - the Day of Judgment, the Apocalypse, the End of the World.

People spread through the streets - mothers clutching screaming babies to their chests, men with bags full of guns and no one to shoot. They ran, not knowing where to go.

There was no light left, and a sulfurous smell pervaded the air, one that was reminiscent of death and decay.

The TVs stopped working, and it was impossible for those who had hidden themselves in the sanctity of their home to figure out what was happening.

An unnatural cold permeated the earth, a cold that hurt to the bone.

Men got lost, looking for the light. They wandered like aimless souls, seeking even a single glimmer of sunshine.

No one noticed the hybrid lizard-spider creatures emerging from the underground, like the dead resurrecting, with their sharp nails soiled with dirt and obsidian eyes so small they could barely be seen against the black skin of their faces.

They slithered, uttering guttural noises, driven only by hunger. Long lizards with opalescent bodies, endowed with eight long limbs covered with silvery hair, similar to those of a spider.

Crows with sharp canine teeth flew overhead, in the skies. They had deformed, human faces. Masses of rotting flesh on which eyes, or noses, or foreheads were indistinguishable.

Hunger ruled them, pushed them in search of prey and souls in that world made of darkness.

The lizards attacked quickly, with small and deep bites, and played with the backbone of the victims, tugging it from side to side in a macabre but innocent game.

The streets turned crimson. The screams faded into dying whispers. The gunshots ceased. For every dead creature there were others waiting, ready like lurking felines. Crows feasted on the remains - some of them flew off with a child's arm or leg gripped in their jaws.

One man fell to the ground, and a lizard approached him, smelling the scent of his fear.

_ Intoxicating. _

The man threw mounds of wet dirt in its direction. He was trembling, barely able to move his legs. He looked like an ice statue ready to break.

The creature stood on four legs, with a look steeped in a strange curiosity. It moved its head to the side and let out a shrill scream as it heard the man's pleading for mercy.

The man lost his reason, his wide, frightened eyes reflected in the beady ones of the creature, and he sang an ancient song, which no one had ever heard and which reached up to the sky.

Upon hearing the chant, the creature's stomach parted. Out of it poured blood as black as pitch, and its body became covered with viscous and swollen protuberances, filled with a thick and infected water. Little white worms came out of its body in a pack, and one, just one of them, entered the man's gaping mouth. The others dispersed as the creature's stomach closed, leaving no scars. Not far away, hundreds of such beings released their cursed offspring in that city of blood.

Hell had opened its gates.

* * *

Kurt longed for sweetness, in that world where there was only pain and death. He lived for what perhaps could become a utopia because of the flame of passion that still burned inside him.  _ Life. _ Crackling, burning - a shiver that ran through his alabaster body, a word of love spoken without thinking, a caress, which left an indelible mark on the soul.

_ Kurt wandered the streets, his boots soaked in blood. Two of those disgusting ravens shared someone's remains. They licked the brain matter off the asphalt, fighting over every little piece of flesh. Kurt hid behind a tree. His shaking hands were still stained with his father's blood. _

_ He scratched his arms until it hurt. He wanted to feel that crime on his own skin. _

Dave pushed him gently against the wall, and their lips met in a wet and messy embrace as Kurt's hands grabbed his shirt, pushing their bodies together. It was so different from their first kiss. It was disarmingly beautiful - like a summer rain, or a child's smile, or the reflection of the moon mirrored on the crisp surface of the ocean. Their erections collided, and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

_ He closed his eyes - saw his school, his friends again. Rachel stamping her feet for a solo, Mercedes with her head resting on his shoulder. He could smell the engine smell permeating Burt's shop. He thought again of his mother, of that distant memory. Her brown hair and her sky-colored eyes. He didn't remember her touch, or her voice, but he would never forget her scent. Smell of flowers, of childhood, of tenderness. _

_ He wondered if with death he would see them all again. He had never believed in God, but for the first time he found himself praying. Whether to live or die, he didn't know. _

_ When he opened his eyes again, he was petrified by the slimy gaze of a spider-legged reptile. _

Kurt pushed Dave on the bed, kissing his neck until there was a visible bruise on his skin. Dave tore off his clothes after hastily removing his own shirt, and Kurt gasped, feeling that exhilarating skin-to-skin contact.

_ Heat. _ Dave was warm, his skin was burning with passion. In his eyes, Kurt could see love and a sweetness for which he couldn't find words.

His scent - human, imperfect, but warm from the blood still running in his veins. That tender shyness that was painted on his face every time their eyes met, the way he had bitten his lower lip, looking at Kurt's naked body lying on the bed. It was natural, human. The only glimmer of hope in a world of monsters and bodies left to rot on the streets, in a world where light no longer existed.

_ Kurt fell backwards, tripping over a woman's torso. He tried to grab the large kitchen knife he had pinned on his belt, but stopped. Why fight? Why survive, with nothing to really live for? _

_ He felt a tear run down his face, but he made no sound. _

_ "Did you come for me?" _

_ In his mind, he saw his mother again, dressed in white, with a straw hat in her hands. Her long hair, blown by the wind. The salty smell of summer and the little hands of a young Kurt playing with hot sand and shells. The sound of the sea waves, his father standing on the shore with his jeans rolled up on his knees. _

_ "Take me," he said, and the creature swooped down on him. _

"Take me," Kurt whispered, and Dave nodded. He could feel Dave's arousal against his knee.

"I love you, Kurt." Dave said it, over and over. A declaration of love that seemed to last forever, getting lost in time and space until it filled him completely.

_ Love. _ Between the bare walls of an unknown room, between the unmade sheets, on his sweaty skin, branded on their lips with the fire of life.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

What to live for, if not to love?

_ Kurt preferred not to look. His face was wet with dry tears and his body was covered with stale blood and mud. His life had been short - just seventeen years. He used to think that one day he would live among the multitude of lights of New York, he would fall in love, he would grow old looking at his face printed on the billboards that swarmed on the skyscrapers that were the background of the city. _

_ He felt small, helpless, too young to die. _

_ He heard a dull, croaking sound, similar to the creaking of a door. A moan, and the crackle of broken bones. _

_ When he opened his eyes, Kurt saw the creature torn apart at his feet. It barely moved, perhaps by reflex. Its blood was as black as a moonless night. _

_ Kurt looked up, and in front of him he saw Dave Karofsky. _

Kurt's legs entwined around Dave's waist. Their bodies were united, forming one perfect, sacred image.

Kurt held Dave’s face in his hands and felt the wetness of his tears tickle down the skin of his cheek.

"Look at me," he says, as Dave moved inside him. "Never stop looking at me."

A promise, sanctioned by a short kiss, so full of sweetness.

_ Kurt looked at Dave's broad shoulders, as he walked not far behind him. An ax was held in his right hand, stained with black blood dripping to the ground. Neither of them had said much to each other. _

_ Dave's eyes were blank. Puddles of lifeless brown and green. Kurt was sure he had a similar look painted on his face. _

_ He grabbed Dave's torn sweater, too loose for him. His arm was shaking. _

_ Kurt wasn't afraid of him anymore. Dave had hurt him in the past, but now it all seemed superficial, unimportant - the misadventures of a life that no longer belonged to him. _

_ "Th-Thanks." _

_ Whatever Kurt saw painted on Dave's face, he was sure it looked like a smile. _

* * *

They lay, after making love, covered in sweat and lost in each other. But Dave was crying. “We called  _ it _ , Kurt. It's our fault."

Kurt stroked his chest, their legs still entwined. He shook his head and looked at him with concern, almost offended by those words.

"What are you trying to..."

Dave cried more. He sobbed like a baby and buried his face against Kurt's shoulder.

"You don't understand. How can you?" Dave took a deep breath and looked at Kurt so that his hazel eyes reflected in Kurt's blue ones. " _ Evil.  _ This town ... no... this entire world. There is evil, and it's everywhere. I saw the black goat, Kurt. Nine years ago, I saw that fucking black goat."

_ For the first time since the Apocalypse started, Kurt was able to sleep for an entire night. Dave had taken him to a house surrounded by trees just outside Lima. He shared some corned beef and a packet of chips with him. There was even drinking water, and Kurt had been drinking so much that his stomach felt bloated. _

_ He was wearing baggy clothes, which Dave had found in a closet. They smelled like cheap deodorant, but at least they weren't soaked in blood. _

_ Waking up, he saw that Dave was lying on the floor, eyes wide open. Kurt knew that look, he could see its meaning as a word written in clear letters. _

_ Guilt. _

_ "Who did you kill?" Kurt asked. He could still see the scars on his arm. Red and swollen lines on his white skin. _

_ "My mom," Dave replied. "She ..." He bit his lip and avoided Kurt's gaze. _

_ The wind echoed through the room, and Kurt felt a long shiver of cold running through his body. _

“ _ She was on the floor, sitting on top of my dad. At first I thought they were having sex but she... she was eating his face. She was biting his cheek and the back of his neck. I did what I had to do to save him. I grabbed my old hockey stick and hit her. Her head cracked up so easily, like it was the shell of a egg." Dave closed his eyes, and took a long breath. “I tried to save my dad, but he was losing so much blood... and he died in my arms.” _

_ Kurt thought Dave had no more tears to cry. _

_ "My mother said something... while she was attacking him." _

_ Kurt saw a sheer terror reflected in Dave's eyes. Primal, pure fear. His face blanched like a ghost's. _

_ "Wh-what did she say?" _

_ Kurt remembered his father pushing him to the ground. The evil smile and the eyes glistening with a violent lust. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pushed his body against his own. He had bit his neck so hard it hurt him and had drunk his blood. He called him by his mother’s name. _

_ Whoever was in front of Kurt, he was no longer his dad. _

_ He begged him, pleaded, but Burt only repeated one thing, in that maniacal delirium. _

_ "It's the will of the black goat." _

_ Dave shook his head, and that moment of fear subsided. The guilt remained, though. Kurt wasn't sure that it would ever go away. _

_ "It doesn't matter," Dave replied, getting up. _

_ Kurt had the terrible feeling of living in a nightmare from which he would never wake up. _

_ "Who did you kill, Kurt?" _

"There is no black goat, David!" Kurt pulled away and curled up on the side of the bed. "It was just an illusion, the delirium of a crazy man. My dad got crazy because of the monsters!"

“My mother saw the same thing, the same black goat! That's what she said before I killed her! That girl at school -  _ Berry. _ She was singing in the auditorium for some damned severed heads. Her song was about a black goat!"

Kurt shivered and covered his naked body with the sheet.  _ Rachel. _

_ No. No. No. No. _

“I remembered, Kurt. I had forgotten everything, but now I remember. It happened nine years ago.“

“ _ It started so long before, _ ” thought Kurt.

“Az and I were only eight, and we liked ghost stories. We were secretly watching horror movies, you know?" Dave managed to let out a mocking laugh.

Kurt's blood ran cold.

“We had heard strange rumors about this house - an old abandoned farmhouse. People said it was haunted. We talked about it all the time, and we wanted to go there. It became an obsession for us."

Kurt wondered what happened to Azimio Adams. If his body was one of those left on the streets, eaten by those sickening crows. If he had been torn apart. If he had turned into a monster.

“One night, I snuck out of the house. It was very late. Az had that metallic blue bike that I envied so much. We wanted to see a ghost, and we were scared but excited to go to that fucking place.”

Kurt hugged his own body. "I don't want to listen." He didn't know what Dave was talking about, but something in his tone of voice was twisting his stomach. It was like a dark shadow, laughing at them between the walls.

“We didn't see a ghost that night. But there was something different, something  _ terrible." _

_ After they found each other, the days passed quickly, like on a school trip. Kurt and Dave ate snacks and talked late into the night. Kurt allowed Dave to sleep next to him on the bed, and sometimes their knees touched between the warmth of those blankets and the lovely flush of their cheeks. _

_ Kurt lowered his protective barriers, not really realizing how it happened. He had never allowed anyone to be that close to him. _

_ They forgot the monsters, death, the perennial darkness that surrounded them, and created an idyllic space made up of a few laughs and seemingly random touches. Something between them was flourishing, bringing light into their lives and erasing their loneliness. _

_ It was sweetness. Pure and simple sweetness. _

“I don't want to listen, David. I don't want to hear. Please, I don't want to hear it."

Kurt covered his ears with his hands. There was something dark, something dangerous. It wasn't about those monsters. It was deeper, gripping their souls like barbed wire. If they ignored the existence of that entity, perhaps it would disappear.

Kurt wanted to forget.

Dave grabbed his arm and squeezed his hand tightly. “Kurt, you have to listen. What they did..."

_ "No." _ It was a fragile, whispered, unconvincing protest.

“We went into the barn, and we heard… noises. It sounded like a chant, a prayer. We were terrified."

Kurt looked at their intertwined fingers, an anchor he could still cling to.

"We should have run away, but instead we got closer."

_ It had red eyes. That goat had red eyes. _ It was a nonsensical, random thought. Kurt had never seen that goat before, but he knew it. He had never been so sure of anything.

“There were people. Ten, or fifteen. They wore black robes and they repeated that horrible prayer. It was something obscene, dirty, and sick. I was just a child, but I thought they were poisoning the Earth. They weren't all adults, Kurt. I'm sure there were children with them. Naked children. They all formed a circle. I couldn't see well, but I could hear crying."

_ Their first kiss was short, a simple touch of the lips. They brought their hands together, and joined their palms. They felt something like electricity running through their bodies. _

_ Kurt loved the love, and that desire to be loved had grown stronger, almost tearing him from the inside. In Dave's eyes, he saw the purity of that feeling, that light that everyone was looking for. _

_ He had never in his life believed that love was tangible, but when their lips came together again, Kurt had to change his mind. _

_ He closed his eyes and imagined a shower of stars, a sun that would never set. _

_ He knew what he would live for. _

Dave wiped away his tears, his whole body was shaking. Kurt wanted to move closer to him, hold him in his arms, but he was sure that if he did that, something would be destroyed. Dave wouldn't have finished that story, Kurt would have lived in a limbo of lies.

“There was a baby. What they did to him...while the kids had to watch...” Dave turned white. “Their hands were stained with blood. Everything was stained with blood."

The air was sick, the whole world was sick. Humans had brought evil into the world, and the monsters were cleaning it up. With the death of humanity, the world would be reborn. Kurt shook his head again and again, his face wet with mucus and tears.

He had walked, day after day, on that cursed land. With his hands, Kurt had killed his father. He had sunk the shard of a glass vase into his neck.

It was the will of the black goat. His innocence had been stained by that shower of blood.

“The black goat was there, Kurt. I saw two bright, red eyes. So red... It laughed. Everything was covered in blood, and it laughed."

Dave screamed, and screamed.

* * *

Some days after the revelation, hunger and thirst drove Kurt and Dave out in search of nourishment, a way to survive. They wanted to live - to see the return of the sun, the rain, the snow. Erase evil with love.

They were two stupid children, who in their subconscious still believed in their invincibility. They had gained strength from each other, forgetting the guilt and focusing on a future that would never come. They thought they could defeat the black goat together. Fighting evil as two heroes of a world in decay.

They believed it, until reality hit them as Dave slipped into a pool of black mud, the sharp teeth of one of the creatures gripping his calf. Kurt grabbed two of the monster's hind legs hard, pulling them in his direction until they tore.

Dave let out a heartbreaking scream as the creature took a piece of his flesh with it. He tried to grab the ax, but the pain gripped him, and he only managed to wriggle his hands against the ground.

Kurt thought he was going mad. He managed to grab his knife and pushed it into the lizard's skull until it snapped in two. He struck it inside again and again, until it reduced it to a disgusting mush of black.

Splatters of dark blood wet Kurt's face like a cursed rain. He hit, he scratched, he pushed his way through the monster's entrails with his hands.

He didn't see the white worm sneaking up on Dave's body and entering his mouth. He noticed only a moment of bitter surprise painted on Dave's face - his eyes wide, as if they wanted to come out of their sockets.

Kurt slumped at his side, his knees no longer supporting him. He kissed Dave's face. His lips, his cheeks, his forehead. He begged him to tell him it was all a bad dream. He invoked God, until he no longer had a voice.

Between the screams, Kurt saw something dark, glinting, and evil inside Dave's eyes. Something he had seen in his father as he pushed him to the ground trying to violate him.

It was a pure, Dionysian evil.

_ "No..." _

Dave's grimace of pain changed to a grin. It wasn't Dave laughing, Kurt knew that.

“Please, wake up! David, wake up!" Kurt grabbed his shoulders, yanked hard. His vision was blurred with tears. He kissed his lips, held him close.

He hoped that by reminding him of their love, Dave would wake up. As in all the most beautiful fairy tales.

_ A kiss of true love will destroy this curse. _

But his kisses were useless. Only his screams echoed in the air, and the devil's laugh.

"I love you. Please. Wake up."

Those words got lost in the wind, ceased to exist. Dave couldn't hear them anymore.

"I saw the black goat, Kurt." His voice sounded like a hiss. He could see the reflection of a red light, where once he could only see the brown and green of Dave's beloved eyes. A sparkle that no one else would ever notice, but it was there, sure as death.

"I don't care about that goat!" Kurt kissed him again, but those lips were cold as ice. "I love you. Come back to me. I love you."

Kurt tried to find that light again, that connection, that sweetness.

He found only emptiness.

"I saw the black goat," Dave said again. "I know what to do."

Dave took the knife from the lizard's head. He saw his face reflected in its macabre metal. Kurt grabbed his arm, but Dave pushed him to the ground.

_ "If I have to die, I want you to kill me." _ A fleeting, passing thought that made its way into Kurt’s heart and squeezed him until it hurt.

Dave was looking at something that Kurt couldn't see, as he caressed the soft skin of Kurt's neck with the knife.

Kurt didn't try to move, not anymore. He lay in the dirt, his lover's body looking predatory above him. He wouldn't kill anymore to defend himself, he wouldn't run away.

“No! No. I know  _ what  _ you are!” Dave screamed, shaking. “I know _ you!” _

Kurt expected to die, he was ready, but Dave turned the knife towards himself, cutting his throat.

The cut looked so much like a delirious smile.

Hit by the gush of warm blood, Kurt hardly noticed the crawling creature that made its way inside him, passing through one of his nostrils.

* * *

_ It was a world of dark eternity. A dense obscurity, but that shone with an evil, perfect greenish light. _

_ He walked in the darkness, and it seemed to him that he was circling over the water, hovering. His breath took shape, turning into bubbles that circled around him. _

_ He felt evil eyes staring at him. Hungry, lustful, grinning in the dark and feeding on his fear. _

_ Dave. Dave was dead. He had nothing left. The sweetness, the love - it was all gone. _

_ "Wouldn't it be nice to live and be happy forever?" _

_ Kurt turned one way, and then the other. He touched his chest, trembling. That voice was his own, it came from inside his body. _

_ He heard his own laughter. "Wouldn't that be nice, Kurt?" he heard himself ask. _

_ The beauty of eternity, of a happiness that would last forever. _

_ In the dark, Kurt saw the scarlet eyes of a black goat. _

Kurt caressed Dave's lifeless face, his hair. “Please. Wake up,” he pleaded, his lips close to Dave's ear. “Just wake up for me.”

Something was moving inside his body, and he saw a glimpse of the goat, moving between the dead bodies and the monsters.

Kurt heard a song, a prayer. He was sure it was the same one Dave had heard nine years ago in that abandoned barn.

It was an ancient, archaic language that Kurt didn't know. The creatures stopped, as if petrified, hearing this song.

_"What is your deepest desire?"_ _The goat's voice was everywhere. It rang throughout the world like the clanging of a bell._

_ Kurt walked over to it, his arm outstretched.  _ “ _ To be able to go back. Be loved, live the life I was supposed to live." _

_ The goat possessed the power, the goat could change everything. Kurt hovered over the water, and the animal circled around him. Even closing his eyes, Kurt could see him. The red glow, the long horns, the black frizzy fur. He could hear the sound of his hooves. _

“ _ You can have it all, Kurt. I can give you everything." _

_ His father, his mother. Dave. “I want everyone I love to be happy forever.” _

_ Kurt felt that power as his, just laying in the palm of his hand. _

Kurt wiped his tears, as the monsters circled them. “Don't worry. I know what I have to do. You will be alive, and happy with me. We will be happy forever.”

He held Dave's lifeless hand, one that once was so warm and gentle, and that he could still remember vividly. He nodded to the evil entity that he couldn't really see, as if he was everywhere. Kurt knew he could see him.

Kurt thought love was worth fighting for, even sacrificing himself.

_ The goat's tongue licked Kurt's face, leaving a wet, sticky streak on his cheek. _

“ _ A very lovely wish. What are you willing to do for a glimmer of happiness?” _

_ Look for the light through the dark. Create, after destroying. _

_"What did Dave wish for? Why did he die?"_ _Kurt already knew, but he wanted to be sure. Knowing that their love was real, that it wasn't just an illusion._

“H _ e wanted to change a painful past, live in a happy future. With you,” he said truthfully. Without a quiver in his voice, he falsely assured Kurt. “He made his deal and paid his price. What are you willing to do for me to grant the desire of your heart, Kurt?" _

Kurt lay close to Dave's body, soaked in blood. He sang a lullaby from the world of before, just for him. The last glimpse of sweetness, the last sight of love.

He waited for Dave to open his eyes. _Look at me. Again._ _Look at me._ Everything around them was red. _Look at me._ Crimson. _Look at me._ Like _its_ eyes.

_ Never stop looking at me. _

He was sure the goat was gloating.

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes, he saw the sun. A single ray, which emanated from a gap in the curtains covering the window of his room. He covered his eyes, no longer used to that light.

It was real.

He ran down the stairs, wearing only his pajamas. The air smelled of apple tart, of flowers. He could hear the sounds coming from the living room's TV, someone fiddling with the pots in the kitchen.

It was perfect, and it would last for eternity.

_ "What are you willing to do for your wish to come true, Kurt?" _

_ "What should I do?" _

_ Kurt stretched out, his body floating in the air. He saw the lizards and the ravens. They clapped, while having no hands. _

“ _ A sacrifice. Something important." _

_ Kurt spread his legs. His body was naked. In his near delirium, he could come up with nothing else to offer besides himself. Surely a few minutes of hell would be worth it. _

_ He gave himself over so the goat would grant his desire for those he loved to live in eternal happiness, for that love he still believed in. _

Burt was reading the newspaper on his favorite chair, sipping coffee. He was wearing one of his plaid shirts that looked all the same to Kurt, and his usual cap. Kurt paused at the door, noticing irrelevant details like the gasoline stains on his pants.

"Good morning," Burt said. "Are you okay? It looks like you just saw a ghost."

Kurt touched his belly,  seized by a repulsive sensation.

Everything was perfect.  _ Wasn’t it? _

His mom and dad were alive, he was sure that Dave was alive too. They would have their perfect, happy ending. The sun was shining, and the people he loved were alive, full of love and smiling.

Kurt recognized his mom from behind. Brown hair tied in a long braid, a pleated skirt, and a white apron. She sang the sweet notes of a love song, innocent as the first winter snow.

"Mom..."

That face, so similar to his own. Her kind eyes.

"Good morning, my love."

It was of a beauty impossible to describe.

Kurt ran up to her and hugged her tightly, until she could no longer breathe. He wanted to love her, he wanted desperately to love her.

But his body was cold.

He tried to feel joy, to cry for the perfect beauty of this new morning, this new life, but he couldn't.

He realized.

He could be loved, but he couldn't love.

_ Kurt counted the bubbles, his breaths. They floated in the air like stars in the firmament. _

_ He was everywhere, but nowhere. _

_ When the goat ejaculated into his body, and Kurt lost his humanity, something grew inside him, eating up his ability to love like a cancer. _

_ He was a broken doll, unable to feel. _

_ The desire remained, though. It consumed it from within, causing every molecule in his body to vibrate. _

_ Kurt got to his feet, semen dripping onto his thigh. _

_ "You will have your dream of eternal happiness for those you love." _

_ He had sacrificed everything for that one desire. His heart didn't beat anymore, and his body glowed with scarlet light. _

_ He cried his last tears. He wiped his eyes as he closed them, assuming his joy would return upon waking up to the fulfilment of his request. _

Kurt could still touch the beauty, could still remember what loving felt like. The eternal condemnation of that hellish curse.

Before that curse, when he kissed Dave, he saw the light in a universe of darkness, he found sweetness in tragedy.

The sweetness was gone now. He could have killed his mother, or kissed her. It wouldn’t change the indifference he felt in his heart.

The light warmed a body that no longer felt the heat.

_ "I love you. I love you. I love you."  _ he remembered _. _

It was just words now. Only words.

_ What to live for, if not to love? _

Elizabeth Hummel caressed Kurt's cheek. “You’re pale, honey. You should eat something before Dave comes to get you.”

He was going to kiss Dave again, rest his naked body next to his feeling absolutely nothing.

He was broken. So, so broken.

He saw his own reflection in the glass of a window.

“ _ Everything is perfect, but I’m hopelessly hollow." _

Kurt wanted to deny it, but it would have been a lie. In his eyes, he saw evil reflected. He was part of it, breathing it and feeling it to the core.

Behind his image, he saw that of a black goat with scarlet eyes.

* * *

_ The goat was delighted with Kurt’s choice, endlessly abusing his broken body, reduced to a puppet for his perverted desires. Under them, sperm and blood, a testimonial of that everlasting violation. _

_ The evil creature was killing something that couldn't die, tormenting a soul that would never be destroyed by the pain. _

_ It would last for eternity. _

**Author's Note:**

> Million thanks to Elle_Delajoie for her help in the editing of this fic, despite not being a genre that she really enjoys. Check out her works.


End file.
